


burnt pancakes

by kuroosexual



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroosexual/pseuds/kuroosexual
Summary: Bokuto spoils Akaashi - it's something they both have gotten used to. Sometimes, Akaashi thinks that the word "spoils" is an understatement.He enjoys it, all of it, the morning kisses, breakfast in bed, the cuddling on the couch after they both get home on work. The "I love you"s and the long hugs and large smiles. He loves it, loves the affection Bokuto gives. Koutarou has one of the biggest hearts he's ever seen, and he feels his own melt when he says that it's made only for him.basically, domestic bokuaka.





	burnt pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Some pure bokuaka fluff. Enjoy!

Bokuto spoils Akaashi - it's something they both have gotten used to. Sometimes, Akaashi thinks that the word "spoils" is an understatement.

He enjoys it, all of it, the morning kisses, breakfast in bed, the cuddling on the couch after they both get home on work. The "I love you"s and the long hugs and large smiles. He loves it, loves the affection Bokuto gives. Koutarou has one of the biggest hearts he's ever seen, and he feels his own melt when he says that it's made only for him.

"Whatchu thinkin' about?" Koutarou asks as he comes in the door one day, his golden colored eyes meeting his.

Akaashi smiles. "You," he replies, and Bokuto's face lights up tenfold. It's pretty easy to make him happy, and he can be so easily cheered up with minimal effort. It's just that Bokuto spends so much time and effort on Keiji - it can't possibly be fair, can it?

Bokuto kisses him gently, lovingly, and it takes Akaashi's entire reservoir of self-consciousness to not melt into a puddle right there and then. Bokuto's surprised when Akaashi leans in for more, and makes a satisfied noise and they end up tumbling on the couch together, their lips intertwined and Bokuto's hand through Keiji's hair, his touches soft and gentle against his scalp. Koutarou ends up straddling Akaashi's waist, and he smiles as he looks up at Bokuto, with his athletic arms and outlandishly ripped thighs - and that wide, beautiful smile of his and his spiky hair that some finds obnoxious but Keiji finds it incredibliy endearing.

Bokuto suddenly pauses and sits up straight, and Akaashi groans. "Love, although I'd really like to make out with you all night long, there are chores to do and dinner to make." Akaashi pouts, but laughs anyway. 

He's gotten used to the bursts of affection from the time they started dating, and he remembers how it used to be Bokuto begging for kisses, for more hugs, for more intimacy. Now, it's the complete opposite, and it's not because Bokuto has gotten less affectionate, but rather that Keiji has gotten more needy. 

Akaashi sits on the couch, watching with keen eyes at Bokuto skillfully cooking pasta on the stove, the fire beneath it growing stronger and stronger - seemingly almost blue. He smiles as he stares at him, because, yes, this gorgeous, muscular man is _his_ , all his. 

He's thinking about whether he wants to jump up and tell Bokuto that he should just go sit down and he could make dinner instead, because Bokuto's been working longer hours at the office these few days and it's only fair that he gets to rest; although, he couldn't imagine Koutarou actually agreeing to that. 

Keiji just wants to spoil Koutarou as much as he does to him.

 

 

Akaashi wakes up one day, early in the morning - it's incredibly rare for him to wake up before Bokuto does, and he carefully pulls away from Koutarou's tight grasp as he jumps down from the bed, heading into the kitchen with a plan.

Anyways, it was the weekends, none of them had work, and usually, they would stay in bed and cuddle until noon, when they were both starving of hunger. It didn't matter to them, anyway.

It was about 10 in the morning, hardly considered early to most people; but for him, it was basically the crack of dawn. He plans to make Bokuto breakfast in bed, just like he's done for him so many times before, with the pancakes, and the juice, and the eggs, and the thoughtful note with a heart at the corner. Bokuto did it so often, that Akaashi should be getting used to it by now, although no less thankful - but he doesn't, and it's like every time he does it is the first. 

The thing is, Akaashi realizes as he opens the pot counter, is that he doesn't know how to cook. He could cook simple things, like rice and leftovers, sure, but not much else.  _The internet always helps,_ he thought to himself.  _Making scrambled eggs can't be that hard._

Well, at least, that's what he told himself before he ended up burning the first batch. And that was fine, because it's trial and error, right? Until he burned the second batch as well, and the third, that he ended up giving up and hit with the realization that no, he doesn't actually know how to work a stove. Or how to actually  _scramble_ the eggs. It didn't seem that hard on the website, just mix the eggs and dump it in the pan and use a spatula to just mix it around, right?

The thing is, Keiji doesn't exactly know how much mixing is enough, or too much. Does it even matter? Which way should he hold the spatula? The website told him to add a bunch of other things in the egg, such as salt, pepper, and butter, but he doesn't exactly know where they are, and the kitchen is so big that he gave up on looking for them as soon as he saw the words.

 _That's probably the reason why the eggs aren't turning out correctly,_ Akaashi told himself.  _It's because of the stupid salt. And pepper. And butter. Fuck the butter._

He puts the failed attempts in a bowl anyway, because even though they're slightly burned, it could just pass as fried egg, right? Fried egg pieces. He puts the blue china bowl on the tray, the one that Bokuto usually uses for Akaashi. He pours orange juice into a tall wine glass, golden at the bottom with gold petals blossoming up to the cup area, encasing the smooth glass beneath it. It was fancy, and Keiji hopes that it'll distract Bokuto enough from the eggs. He ends up spilling a few drops over the rim, but he cleans it up patiently, almost facepalming at his own stupidity, because seriously, who messes up pouring juice?

Akaashi moves on to the pancakes, and he knows that if he can't make eggs properly, he shouldn't even be thinking about pancakes - but he's not in the right state of mind to think right now, especially this early in the morning.

He hears a slight mumble from the bedroom, and Keiji hopes that Bokuto doesn't wake up before he finishes making everything. The recipe needs flour and baking soda and sugar and salt and a bunch of other stuff, but at least he knows where the flour and baking soda is. Bokuto never cleaned it up from last night when he was making banana bread. The sugar was sitting on the marble counter, and Akaashi smiles as he picks it up. He can't find the salt or butter, and decides to skip putting them in there, because why do pancakes have to be salty, anyway? He decides to replace butter with buttermilk.

The pancakes, surprisingly, goes better than the eggs, and it's probably because he's more awake now than before, when he just woke up and hadn't even bothered to brush his teeth. Although, he did wash his hands, he swears. It's actually fluffy on the inside, although a bit cracked by the edges; Keiji decides to just cut the edges off. 

A little smaller than he would've hoped for, but it'll do. He grabs the syrup from inside the top of the wooden cupboard, one of the only things in which location is known to Akaashi in the kitchen. He likes pancakes a lot. 

He takes about five minutes arranging and rearranging things on the tray, deciding to add a rose from the nearby vase on the side. Akaashi writes a little note saying "I love you" on a piece of green post-it, and adds a little heart in the corner just like Bokuto does.

Keiji walks into the bedroom, tray in hand, trying his best to keep his hands steady so he doesn't drop everything on the floor. Bokuto was still sleeping soundly, snoring softly. Akaashi smiles as he watches him sleep, because it just looks so precious and cute, and it doesn't matter if it's creepy or not, right?

"Mmm..." Bokuto mumbles, yawning.  _Looks like he woke up as soon as I came in. Was I too loud walking in here?_ "Keiji? Is that you?"

"You bet," Akaashi said, kissing him on the cheek as a good morning before handing him the tray as he sat up. Koutarou's face flushes as he feels the kiss, his eyes glowing when he sees the tray. "I made you breakfast in bed," Keiji explains sheepishly. "You always do it for me... and I'm not the best at cooking, but I wanted to try. I'm sorry if it doesn't taste very good."

Bokuto's eyes light up when he hears him, and he smiles so big Akaashi's afraid that his lips are going to split open. "...Keiji! I love you so much. You didn't have to do this, you really didn't. Leave all this to me, okay?"

"...why?" Bokuto doesn't answer, just looks down at the tray, radiating pure happiness.

He finishes the entire breakfast, without a single complaint about the food. Akaashi reminds him that he doesn't have to finish it if it isn't good - they could always just throw it away, but Bokuto just smiles and tells him that it's the best thing he's ever eaten.

Akaashi doesn't believe him, but as long as Bokuto's happy, he is, too.

 

 

"Why won't you let me spoil you?" Akaashi asks. They're sitting on the couch, watching a tv show that they both aren't paying any attention to - and Akaashi doesn't know why he brought it up now.

Bokuto looks confused, loosening his hold on Keiji ever so slightly. "What do you mean?" He seemed almost hurt, and Akaashi's eyes immediately widened. "What's wrong?

"It's just that... you always do nice things for me and do most of the chores and shower me with love and affection and I want to do that to you, too," Keiji explained, sighing. "I want to do nice things for you, too."

"But you do," Bokuto retorted, a smile returning to his lips. "You spoil me enough by simply  _being_ with me, Keiji. That's all I can ask for. I know it's hard to deal with me sometimes, and I'm thankful for that. You don't have to do anything for me."

"But-" Akaashi said, albeit being immediately cut off by Bokuto, a finger against his mouth, silently shushing him.

"Your love is enough."

Keiji smiles, and although he didn't intend to let this go anytime soon, he was satisfied with that answer for now. It was so... Bokuto-like, and it just sounded so sweet on his lips, and it probably would've been immensely cheesy if anyone else had said it; but it's Koutarou and he feels like his heart is going to just melt at those words.

 

 

 

After that, Bokuto doesn't say anything if Akaashi showers him with chaste kisses, or when Akaashi's the one to suggest the cuddling this time.

Although, Keiji never did try making breakfast in bed again. It's for the best.

 

 

They're sitting outside,  curled up together on a single, blue checkered hammock. It's night out, and there's a fluffy blanket draped over them - usually, they wouldn't be outside on a cold day like this, even if the stars  _are_ breathtakingly beautiful; however, there's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight, and Bokuto says he doesn't want to miss it.

"Koutarou," Akaashi mumbled sleepily. "You know, this hammock is made for one person. Are you sure this isn't going to break?"

"Maybe," he responded, his white spiky hair nuzzling up against Keiji's chin. "I don't really care, either way." The problem is, they both don't really know  _when_ the meteor shower will happen. It's past midnight already, and they can both feel themselves drifting off, and the peacefulness of everything wasn't helping, either. Maybe they won't be able to see the meteor shower tonight - but they would be able to fall asleep with each other in their arms, and although it isn't a rare occurrence, it was special to them, anyway.

Akaashi pecks Bokuto's lips quickly, smirking as he sees the obvious blush that developed on his face. He finds it extremely adorable - they've been married for so long, yet Koutarou still gets flustered over something so small. Bokuto ends up on top of him again, and Akaashi smiles, his hands gripping onto Koutarou's back. They kiss again, once, twice, with such a passion Akaashi didn't know he had. Bokuto's lips are soft, moist, plump - still tasting of sugary coke from dinner. 

Koutarou's hands brushes against Akaashi's cheek, caressing it gently as his lips worked their way down to Keiji's neck, sucking on a soft spot lodged above his collarbone. He grabbed his shirt and pulled Bokuto down to him, tugging at his hair as he fiddled with the hem of his t-shirt, feeling himself sinking further and further into the hammock. He tugs at the sleeves of Bokuto's shirt, his pants feeling impossibly tight.

Bokuto pulls away for a second, and Keiji whimpers, feeling incredibly devoid of the contact he lusts for. "Keiji," he coos, like he's talking to a young child. "We can't do that outside."

Akaashi groans, but accepts it. "Fine. Just kiss me," he orders, and Bokuto happily complies, his hands lightly brushing down his arm, their hands interwined. His tongue slips into Keiji's mouth, gentle and careful, and Keiji feels himself melting into the touch. He feels the presence of Bokuto above him, and it feels so nice like this, it feels like  _protection_ , and he feels Bokuto pressed against him, and he doesn't want this to end, ever.

Although, it does, because Bokuto suddenly stops and cuddles next to Akaashi, and Akaashi wants to complain but he can't, not when Koutarou's face is gently nuzzling into his chest, purring. And it's so precious, like this, that he can't find it in himself to be sad that the kiss is over.

Bokuto dozes off before Keiji does, snoring against his chest.  _It's adorable,_ Akaashi thinks, as he pulls him impossibly closer. 

He's about to go to sleep himself before he sees it - the meteor shower. There's thousands of meteors, bright streaks of light shooting throughout the dark sky, and it's so gorgeous and magnificent and interesting all at the same time, and he can't take his eyes off of it. 

Keiji wonders if he should wake Bokuto up for this - after all, it was him who was so excited to see it. But he can't bring himself to wake him up, especially when he's sleeping so soundly like this; and so he decides against it.

 

Akaashi drifts off to sleep as well, snoring soundly in Bokuto's arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this little one-shot, hehe. This was honestly so bad, seriously. I felt like writing some bokuaka but I had literally no inspiration but I still wrote this anyway.
> 
> um... if you enjoyed, please leave a kudos or a comment! It raises my non-existent self-esteem :))


End file.
